It is known that the output power of optical transmission components such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes can be changed by environmental influences such as temperature and aging effects. However, it is generally desirable to keep the output power of a transmission component as constant as possible, in order to make it possible to comply with predetermined specification limits.
For this purpose, it is known for the driver current through a transmission component to be influenced by variation of an external resistance which is arranged outside the transmission component. The driver current is in this case adjusted by means of the resistance such that the output power of a transmission component is kept as constant as possible. However, a design such as this allows stabilization of the light power only for tightly specified transmission components with a narrow light power distribution, stable aging and a very stable temperature response.
DE 198 38 350 A1 discloses an optical transmission device in which an optical transmitter emits radiation vertically. A reflection surface reflects a portion of the emitted radiation onto an optically sensitive receiving area of a monitor receiver, which is arranged on one side of the transmitter. An intermediate body with a reflective circumferential surface is in this case arranged between the reflection surface and the receiving zone. This design has the disadvantage that it is relatively complex, since a separate intermediate body is required.
WO 03/027743 A1 discloses a transmission and/or receiving arrangement for optical signal transmission, in which a baseplate, a transmission and/or receiving element and a beamforming element are arranged one above the other in such a way that an intermediate space is created between the baseplate and the beamforming element, in which the transmission and/or receiving element is located. One refinement provides for a monitor diode to be arranged under or alongside the transmission and/or receiving element. A portion of the light is reflected back onto the monitor diode via an inclined boundary surface in the beam path.
There is a requirement for optoelectronic arrangements having a transmission component and a receiving component, which allow the receiving component to detect a portion of the light emitted from the transmission component, in a simple manner.